


Just a Dream?

by ByzantiumWithChampagne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Awkward Boners, Awkward Crush, BAMF Hermione Granger, Breathplay, Cunnilingus, Dream Sex, F/M, Falling In Love, Fred Weasley Is a Complete Mess, Fred Weasley Lives, Friends to Lovers, Gentle femdom, Hand Jobs, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Hogwarts Era, Light Masochism, Magical Penetration, Nipple Play, One Shot, POV Fred Weasley, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Sex Magic, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Smut, Unrequited Crush, hickeys on thighs, not so unrequited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 23:41:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18670756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ByzantiumWithChampagne/pseuds/ByzantiumWithChampagne
Summary: It used to be simple in the past – she was his younger brother best friend, a cute little girl with quite a temper, but cute nevertheless. Now, however, the situation was different.





	Just a Dream?

**Author's Note:**

> There aren't enough dom!Hermione works in this fandom, so I decided to fix it ;)) Fred/Hermione is an interesting pairing, and I think they'd make a good couple if someone *ekhem Rowling ekhem* didn't kill my sweetheart. Enjoy ladies and gentlemen!

  Coming back to Hogwart was always associated with strong feelings for Fred: initially he was excited to meet his friends again and learn more about castle’s secrets, somewhere around 3rd year he started to be relieved that he can stay away from his mother and her nagging about his grades, after 5th year he longed for freedom and calmness of the castle, and now, starting his last year in Hogwart, Fred was nervous. He tried to convince himself that it was because this was his penultimate ride in this train, but he knew that the cause laid somewhere else, and he had to face it. His eyes scanned the crowd searching for someone, but in the same time hoping he won’t find her.

  It used to be simple in the past– she was his younger brother best friend, a cute little girl with quite a temper, but cute nevertheless. He was always fond of her in an “older brother” way and highly respected her for her intelligence. Fred knew that back then he has had a special place in little brunette’s heart too. He could see it sometimes; she wasn’t really showing this, but sometimes when she was scolding him and George for some prank, she was doing it half-heartily and smiled secretly if the joke was good. She was also clearly voicing her disagreement, when his mother was putting him down for not being like his older brothers.

  Now, however, the situation was different. The last summer changed everything he ever thought about Hermione Granger. When she arrived at the Burrow in the beginning of the August, the realization that she was in fact only a year younger than him had hit him hard. He never though about it, but she was very powerful — not only as a witch, but also as a person. He couldn’t deny the fact that even though she was at last 15 centimeters shorter than him he had felt small in her presence. He still remembered how she effortlessly threw him over her shoulder when he got offended by something Ron has said and didn’t want to come home. It didn’t take her long to frequently be a part of his dreams. One could think that wet dreams of a young healthy man are an erotic fantasy about some naked woman, but that was not Fred’s case — he dreamed about Hermione’s face and voice; her full lips curled into a smirk when she won one of their games, her deep voice when she teased him after he lost. That confident and powerful Hermione showed in his dreams to command him, to mock him, to use him. And he had let her every single time. She might not look like a “classic” beauty, but for him she was a goddess in every aspect.

  There was that one time when they were in hurry and Hermione’s hair weren’t cooperating. Fred came to her to ask if he could help her in something and that’s how he ended braiding her hair into some neat French braid. He knew he had to be quick, yet he couldn’t help but slow his ministrations slightly and admire her hair from their proximity. They were thick and curly in various shades of brown; although he could see some golden strands among them. They smelled like oranges, his favorite fruits. That fragrance connected well with her vanilla’s perfume he could smell in her jumper when she borrowed it to him. It happened when they were playing quidditch on the field behind the Burrow one day: Fred forgot to take some jacket with him and even energetic game wasn’t enough to keep him warm. It was then, when Hermione waved towards him to come down to her and gave him her jumper. After the match she told him he can keep it, because she has a lot of those, so he did. He didn’t tell anyone, but he still had it and slept in it every night. He was completely lost while thinking about his feelings towards her. He tried to figure it out and talk to her about it, but it didn’t matter how straight-forward he had always been: with her he was changing into a complete mess, a love-sick puppy. He was truly mad at himself since he knew that Hermione wasn’t the type to make fun of his feelings. He knew he shouldn’t be scared of her. But here he was; terrified of the fact that she didn’t like him back.

  Thankfully his ride to school proceed peacefully, because Hermione had her Prefect’s responsibilities and couldn’t sit with them in a compartment. When they arrived, she was still absent and appeared in the middle of the supper just to eat quickly and disappear again. Fortunately not only he was curious about her nonattendance, but also his younger sister, so Harry explained to Ginny that Hermione is working on some very important project for McGonagall. For Fred, it was perfect — he could live his live peacefully while not being disturbed by her presence. That woman triggered something in him; something he wasn’t sure he wanted to contain.

  George found out about his twin’s little affection one Sunday afternoon just before the breakfast, while they were working on their own love potion to sell in the shop they wanted to open after graduation. They already knew what kind of results it should give, but still had problem with the duration.

  “Maybe you should try to experiment with Amortentia more?” suggested Ginny from her place near the fireplace. They were both surprised highly, when she appeared that early in the Common Room, but then Harry entered and started talking with her, so they weren’t so surprised anymore. “It’s way stronger than your potion, so if you figured out how to make Amortentia weaker you could use it as a base to your project.”

  “That’s smart of you little sister, but we don’t really have time for this. We have quidditch practice before dinner,” sighed George and rubbed his eyes.

  “Besides,” added Fred, “experimenting with it could be rather dangerous. Those ingredients are often used as drugs you know.”

  “If Weasley’s twins are saying that something is dangerous, then it’s dangerous,” said Harry while shaking his head. Ginny smiled to him gently.

  “Oh, but I can do it.” Hermione appeared out of nowhere, and Fred almost jumped out of his skin. “Since I finished my project, I have plenty of time now. I also have some experience in this field.”

  “Really? Since when?” Ron was kind enough to voice what they all wanted to ask.

  “Changing the effects of certain potions was the part of my project,” brunette shrugged. “I’m curious how this will turn out,” she smiled. She has got that excited look on her face that told them she really wanted to do this. Her desire for knowledge was clearly unstoppable.

  “Wait a minute are you serious? You can’t do this Hermione,” said George in a serious tone. “You can’t fool around with the most powerful love potion in the world just like that!”

  “Do I need to remind you George Weasley that you’re the one who’s currently fooling around with this subject in general?” She clicked her tongue with amused face and to his own surprise George blushed slightly at that. There was something in her that screamed “danger”, and he realized it just recently. He was sure however, that his twin was very aware of that fact already judging from all the side glances he was sending towards her.

  “But are you sure you can do this Hermione? You have done it before, sure, but have you ever experimented with such powerful potion’s composition?” asked Ron in disbelief.

  “Do you doubt in me Ronald Weasley?” She rose her brow at him, and he laughed perplexed.

  “ I wouldn’t dare,” he answered with a shake of his head.

  Being a prankster who was sensitive to people reactions George was also a great observer. Recently he was finding it very interesting how the dynamics were changing between his friends. He could’ve predicted the relationship of Ginny and Harry, but he never considered Hermione to be this challenging and confident, yet there she was. Possibly it wasn’t showing that much when she was younger and that’s why he didn’t notice it, but Fred clearly saw it and that was what truly interested George. How long did his brother know of this side of Hermione? He was quite sure that her presence triggered him in some way; he noted it during the summer already, but in school it was way more visible. At last for him, of course.

  “So since we agreed that I’m going to help you, you can show me what you are working on right now.” said Hermione with a shrug.

  “Wait, when we –” But she was already climbing on the staircase to boys dormitories. The twins sighed simultaneously and followed her.

  “If you don’t mind, I can seriously start now.” Hermione smiled and sat on Fred’s bed. “Just give me the ingredients.”

  Fred was quite sure that they were having a conversation, but the fact that she was sitting on his bed was far to districting to follow what they were talking about. It was truly hard for him to keep his emotions at bay, when almost every night he imagined her in said bed teasing him mercilessly while he begged her for some relief. He could feel his cheeks warming uncomfortably and prayed to Merlin for self-control over his dick. He’d definitely die of embarrassment if he gets a boner here.

  “… what do you think about it Fred?”  He looked at Hermione who stared at him expectantly.

  “Honestly I don’t know. I’ll leave it all to you,” he said slowly pretending that he knows about what is she talking.

  “Fine then. Go eat something and come back after your quidditch practice.” She smiled. “I’ll be definitely done by then.”

  So they left her to work in peace.

***

 

  To say that they were sweaty and tired was an understatement: their training was so intense that they felt like they were going to die. Harry and Ron were barely moving their feet, and George caught his younger brother almost in the last moment; poor boy tripped and almost fell from the stairs. Reaching the doors of their dormitory truly felt like heaven, and for Fred happy Hermione with her fuzzy hair truly looked like an angel.

  “How’s work going?” asked George, his voice drained from energy.

  “Actually I finished already and even tested it.” Came an answer from excited young woman. The twins stared at her with big eyes.

  “Seriously? That’s fantastic!” George looked like he just drank a whole bottle of Strengthening Solution. “So how long does the effect maintain?”

  Hermione smiled and handed him a sheet of paper. Fred looked over his brother shoulder and nodded – what else could they expect from such an organized person as her? She seamed very collected no matter what she was doing, so even her work was polished to perfection. Her report was clearly divided to stages and each one was dated with separated sub-points.

  “Hmm okay thanks Hermione. If you’d like to, we can work together on improving stages 2 and 4. The transition between catching feelings and the rising power of those is way to long in my opinion,” murmured George while staring at the paper intensely.

  “Oh yes, I noticed. It’s also clearly way too fast the other way – feeling lose their power pretty quickly and fade mere minutes after. It made me dizzy to be honest.”

  “So there are side effects which can be dangerous too.” Fred stared at the wall lost in thought. “Maybe we should check which one of the ingredients has the shortest time of working? Maybe we could double the portion then?”

  “Great idea Gred, but do you mind if we start thinking about it from tomorrow Hermione?” asked George with tired smile.

  “Of course not. You look like you’re about to collapse.” Brunette shook her head. “Just go to sleep.”

  “Yes ma’am.” Fred’s salute was obviously mocking.

  “Oh and don’t forget to eat dinner boys. You need to take care of yourself,” Hermione huffed displeased, but smiled nevertheless.

  “Thanks mom!” screamed George after her, and she laughed from the corridor. He closed the door and turned towards his brother.

  “So for how long are you having feelings for her?” Fred chocked on his water.

  “I don’t know about what are you talking about,” he murmured taking his clothes.

  “Yeah, sure.” George snorted. “And what exactly is stopping you from confessing?”

  Fred looked at him and realized that he won’t let the subject go.

  “Okay, you won. I’m still not sure what I feel towards her. Besides, I don’t want to be rejected. The chance that Hermione likes me is probably close to zero.”

  “If you don’t ask, you’ll never know,” said only George with a half-smile.

  “I’ll think about it. Now I just want to go to sleep,” he answered and his twin nodded in agreement. It was a long day after all.

 

***

 

  Fred entered the Great Hall next morning, he quickly spotted his friends in the middle of the Gryffindor’s table. The only place he could sit was between his twin and Hermione, and he didn’t know if he was delighted because of that or awfully stressed. Fred really thought that he grew out from being a complete mess in his crush company long time ago, but here he was –blushing, with sweaty palms, like some twelve years old. The irony of this situation couldn’t be clearer for him. What did he do to deserve that, really.

  “We talked over 30 minutes ago! Where on earth were you?” George asked while laughing from something that Angelina has said. “Ron almost ate all of your favorite cheese!”

  “I didn’t!” huffed said boy and the rest of his friends laughed.

  Thanks to that Fred could sit and eat in peace, adding something to the conversation from time to time. He had to shower quickly before coming here, since he was too tired to do that yesterday ad that was the cause of his lateness. He obviously wasn’t going to say it out loud; he didn’t want his friends to think that he’s dirty. Speaking of yesterday he was still exhausted, but he had to eat something before drinking Strengthening Solution. If Hermione was to be believed (and he was quite sure she was), that potion was worse than something she called caffeine, and he witnessed once how crazy she went after a coffee. Fred’s tired body really wasn’t ready for this kind of maniac behavior.

  “Merlin's pants!” Hermione murmured with irritation and grabbed a tissue to wipe off strawberry’s jam from her blazer. When it didn’t help, she took her wand with a heavy sigh.

  “Scourgify,” she said, but, unfortunately, a big stain still decorated the front of her clothes. Young witch scowled. “It can’t be! Tergeo!”

  “It’s fine Hermione,” Harry put his hand on her arm in reassuring gesture, when another cleaning charm didn’t work out. “No one is going to notice.”

  “Of course someone will Harry. And knowing my luck it’ll be Malfoy.” She sighed with resignation and tried to remove the stain again.

  “You have other clothes in your dorm Mione,” said Ron with a shrug, but she shook her head.

  “If I go change now, I’ll be late to professor McGonagall’s class, Ron. We have an exam today, so we’re starting 20 minutes earlier. She may like me, but she won’t favor me like this. You know her.”

  Indeed, they all knew how their Transfiguration’s professor was.

  “You can take my sweater Hermione,” said Fred quietly. Brunette looked up at him clearly surprised.

  “I beg your pardon?” Ginger haired boy blushed heavily at her words. “I didn’t hear what you said,” she added sensing his uneasiness. She was hoping he’ll know that she wasn’t mocking him; she really was confused.

  “I said, that you can take my sweater,” he repeated a bit louder this time. Fred was looking only at Hermione, but he knew that everyone was looking at him right now. “You gave me once yours, so it only seems to be fair to reciprocate.” She was still staring at him.

  “If-if you want to, of course!” he added hurriedly at her lack of response. Suddenly Hermione smiled gently.

  “Thank you, Fred. That’s really nice of you.” Her tone was genuine and soft, and he tried his best to fight wide grin and another wave of blush from spreading on his face. Sometimes he truly hated his fair carnation: because of it his skin reddened very easily in the worst possible moments.

  “Merlin’s beard! I really need to go!” she squeaked after checking the time, and reached out hand in his direction clearly waiting for something. It took him a while to realize that he just offered her his sweater. The sweater he was currently wearing.

  Redder than ever before Fred stood up pulled it off and handed it to Hermione with a shy smile. She struggled with the material for a few seconds, and Harry had to help her a little, but she managed to pull it on just fine.

  “You look smaller than normally,” spotted George.

  “Like a hobbit,” added Fred who quickly collected himself, and now with pleasure observed as Hermione’s face went red from embarrassment. She tried to hit George, but he already moved away just in case, so she reached towards Fred’s head.

  “Yah, Fred Weasley!” She laughed grabbed his hair and shook his head pretty roughly. His laugh died in his throat when one of the rings she was wearing tangled in his red locks, and she accidentally pulled quite strong on them while taking her hand away. Loud moan of pain escaped his lips, while his arms flew to his head.

  “Blimey, I’m so sorry Fred!” Visibly terrified Hermione tried to untangle her fingers, but she just made it worse. She tried her best to not hurt him more, but at this point Fred was completely gone.

  He was a sucker for pain and he knew that. On the top of that he loved when people played with his hair. However, he didn’t want his family and friends to be aware of those two little facts. He had been successful hiding those weaknesses for years, and now he was sitting in the middle of the Great Hall with a painful erection, which was caused by not only pain and Hermione’s fingers in his hair, but also her smell; oranges and vanilla. Her proximity was driving him mad, and he pried to whoever listened for her not to discover his problem. Unfortunately, his luck was clearly running short that day.

  While trying to solve the issue, Hermione accidentally brushed his crotch with her knee and her eyes widened. Her stare went to the front of his pants, which were visibly bulged due to his erection. When she looked at his face again, he was unbelievably red and couldn’t look her in the eyes. He was sure he looked like he wanted the ground to open up and swallow him whole, because that was exactly what he was thinking at the moment.

  “I’m so sorry,” he whispered bashfully and tried to move away, but it caused another wave of pain. Hermione didn’t respond, but moved slightly to hide his crotch from the view of their friends who were laughing their asses off. Especially his twin, Fred noticed.

  “It’s okay Fred, it can happen. You can’t control it,” she whispered back, and he looked up surprised. When she smiled to him, he couldn’t help but smile back. He shouldn’t be really shocked — Hermione was always an understanding person. He was secretly pleased with himself: to fall for such an amazing woman he had to have great taste after all.

  “Does anyone know any spell for untangling?” Ginny asked while wiping tears from her eyes. “Hermione will be horribly late if we won’t help them.”

  “Can’t we just cut his hair?” asked Harry in wonder. They looked at terrified Fred, who then looked at stressed Hermione, and sighed. “Fine, just please make it look decent.”

  “I promise I will.” She smiled to him and summoned some scissors. It took her a few minutes, but she finally managed to free her left hand. She moved slowly away so Fred could hide his crotch under the table.

  “Um, Hermione?” Ginny’s voice drew her attention. “Your lesson started already.”

  Brunette’s eyes widened at that, and she squeaked in horror. She gathered her things in record time and almost ran towards the exit, murmuring under her breath “I’m so late, I’m so horribly late”.

  When she disappeared from their view, the rest of them came back to their breakfasts and started talking about forthcoming quidditch match with Slytherin. Fred, however, reminded silent and lost in thought even after they left the Great Hall.

***

 

  Fred was reading a book, while lying on the couch in the Common Room, when George approached him.

  “And what is my less handsome twin doing?” he asked, while sitting on his legs.

  “Doing some research for improvement of our hair straightener.” Fred answered and attempted to throw him off. Unfortunately, with poor results.

  “Hair straightener?” George repeated slowly, and a smirk appeared on his face.

  “You fell quite hard, didn’t you Gred?” from the way his twin was looking at him, Fred knew that there is no point in denying and asking what he has on his mind.

  “Zip your lip Forge,” he snorted. “It’s unethical to embarrass your partner in crime like that.”

  “Oh, but I don’t have to do that. You’re doing perfectly fine by yourself. Just like at the breakfast today.” his brother answered visibly amused and stood up.

  Fred shook his had with indignation, curling on the couch and pretending to be asleep so his brother would finally leave him alone. When no one bothered him, he lied down more comfortably, closed his eyes and let his mind wander.

  “Fred darling~” someone whispered in his ear. He wanted to ignore that voice, but then he felt a gentle touch on his neck. He opened his eyes exactly at the moment when someone’s hand tightened around his throat. However, it wasn’t that tight grip which took his breath away, but the beautiful brown eyes of Hermione Granger he was looking at.

  “Surprise, pretty boy,” she smiled gently and loosened the pressure on his trachea. Her long curly hair were falling around them like a curtain, and her smell was intoxicating; vanilla and oranges clouded his senses, and he barely could focus.

  “A little bird told me recently, that you were very naughty baby boy — you broke some rules. You know I don’t like that,” she purred and licked her lips slowly. His eyes followed the movement involuntarily, and she didn’t fail to notice that.

  “It’s time for your punishment darling.”

  Fred lost his focus completely after that sentence. Did Hermione Granger, a woman he fancied for quite some time now, just told him that she want to punish him? He had absolutely no idea what he did to deserve it, but his dick never hardened that fast before. Just a mere thought of being on that perfect woman’s mercy aroused him extremely.

  He opened his mouth to say something, but she took the opportunity to bite his lower lip and slip her tongue inside his mouth. His moan was loud and deep, he could feel her smirk against his lips. Hermione’s hands started to wander freely over his body, when he suddenly realized that he’s naked. He was almost completely sure that he felt asleep in his clothes. He knew something was strange, but his thoughts scattered, when her nails brushed his nipples gently. High–pitched whimper escaped his lips.

  “What was that Freddie?” She laughed lowly, when heavy blush covered his cheeks and neck. Maybe he could even pull it out somehow if it wasn’t for his dick jumping lightly on his lower abdomen. She quirked a brow at that and smirked naughtily. He noticed that she was wearing the sweater he gave her at the supper, and oh man she looked fine as hell in it.

  “Such a beautiful, beautiful boy,” she purred massaging his perks slowly “Are you even aware of your own beauty, Freddie? I always observed you from afar; intentionally or not. Your freckled skin stood out in the crowd for me and I couldn’t help but stare, when the sun was setting your silky hair on fire.”

  His wholly body was on fire at this point; he couldn’t stop blushing — such compliments were foreign to him after all. He always felt like a half; never a whole; even women he fancied couldn’t tell him and George apart. But Hermione… she knew. Even his own mother didn’t know, but Hermione Granger always knew. Now that gorgeous woman was simply complementing him, and he couldn’t even think straight. He has fallen hard, exactly as George said.

  Fred moaned with surprise when he felt her teeth on his inner thigh. How did she even move there so fast? She was hovering over his upper body just mere seconds ago, and then suddenly she was between his thighs.

  “How did you —,” This time he screamed rather loudly when she bit him. That hurt as hell, but he was even more aroused now.

  “You don’t talk without permission and you’ll cum only when I let you, okay Freddie?” Her voice was gentle and sweet, but her eyes were dark from lust, hungry smile on her lips. He swallowed and nodded vigorously. Hermione wasn’t exactly a patient, but he knew that she’ll take her time with him.

  After sometime that felt like hours his inner thighs were covered with hickeys and red nail marks, but somehow she didn’t get closer to his groin at all. Ho moaned, and when she looked at him he begged wordlessly.

  “Such a good boy,” she purred. “I really like when you follow my rules Freddie. You deserve an award.” Hermione kissed the abused skin of his legs and moved forward peppering small kisses on his hip bones, tummy and ribs. He almost cried when she finally approached his hard cock, but tears really rolled from his eyes when she took him into her mouth. He knew that she was teasing him and that he should be mad at her for that, but he was enjoying it so much. Her mouth was warm and wet, her teeth scratched gently over his sensitive organ; it wasn’t by any means something special, but he was going absolutely crazy there. Just the sheer thought that it was Hermione Granger who was pleasuring him was making him go crazy. She pulled at his hair hard and he moaned breathlessly. He knew that it was not possible since she was between his thighs, but he felt her fingers in his hair. Was he literally going crazy?

  “You’re such a slut for pain Freddie. If I knew, I’d do this sooner,” she murmured into his skin. He realized that she wasn’t toying with his dick anymore – her attention moved to his balls and ass.

  “You have such a great butt, you know? I can’t count how many times I wanted to slap it.” Hermione smiled and he shivered. “Especially after quidditch practices when you wear those tight trousers.” 

  Somewhere at the back of his mind Fred added praise kink to the list of his kinks. Until now he, had absolutely no idea about it, but he was clearly aroused by her words, so why wouldn’t he acknowledge that.

  “I’ll show you a nice trick, baby. You’ll like it I promise.” Hermione moved away and sat on the chair next to him. She rose her legs to place her feet on the rail, and Fred got a clear view on her bare pussy which was already glistening with her juices. Young woman smiled at his stunned expression and started to touch herself slowly; at first she only toyed with her labia, almost teasing herself, but when she finally slipped one finger inside he realized how aroused she really was. Her other hand moved to her clit and stared circling little bund of nerves while applying steady pressure. Her moans triggered something in him, so he wanted to touch himself too, but then found out that he can’t move. Hermione smiled again.

  “Now it’s time for you surprise darling.” He wanted to ask her what is going on, but a sudden touch made his yell in shock. Phantom fingers caressed his goosebums covered skin, and Fred shivered. He looked at Hermione and realized that she has to be using some nonverbal spell; her eyes shone unnaturally, and she was breathing even faster than before when she was pleasuring herself. Realizing that he’s looking she winked at him and slipped two of her fingers inside her pussy. When she started to move them in and out rhythmically, she also showed him for what she created phantom hands. He could feel them everywhere; two were playing with his sensitive nipples, one was pumping his already leaking cock, while the other played with his balls. He yelped when two phantom fingers started to penetrated his ass, but it didn’t hurt at all; after all they weren’t real, so they couldn’t cause him any pain. Another hand tightened around his throat, and two fingers slipped into his mouth.

  “Suck,” moaned Hermione, and when he did, he realized that this hand is somehow connected with her clit. That realization made him suck even harder than before, and she screamed. Their moans, whimpers and murmurs connected into one wonderful melody Fred could listen always. The amount of pleasure he received from phantom hands was overwhelming, and he the heat pooling in his groin told him that he was going to cum soon.

  “Herm-Hermione, please, let me cum, please,” he begged desperately.

  “No, darling. You have to wait for me,” she moaned, her eyes closed, and he noticed that she was penetrating herself with three fingers. He was on the verge of letting himself drown in pleasure, but her command was crystal clear, and he wanted to cum after all — he wasn’t sure how bad the punishment would be, but surely not coming at all would be a part of it. He could feel tears rolling from his eyes when she finally got her release. Hermione looked even more beautiful than he imagined she was while coming, and one Merlin knew how wrecking the view was. An absolute goddess.

  She opened her eyes and smiled very pleased with his obedience. Looking him in the eyes Hermione whispered:

  “You can come now, my beautiful boy.”

  And he just let himself go; he had her permission now. Fred drowned in the pleasure, barely feeling her long fingers combing through his hair.

  “Thank you,” he muttered and pressed her other hand to his lips.

  “You’re quite welcome Mr. Weasley,” she purred with a smirk, “I have to say that you surprised me. I certainly didn’t expect such perfect behavior from you. But believe me; it was a very pleasurable surprise. You’re such a good boy, Freddie. I’m proud of you.”

  He closed his eyes enjoying her words. He could spend eternity like this; lying with his head on Hermione’s lap, while she gently caressed his head, while telling him how good he was for her. It was perfect.

  “Fred are you deaf?” someone shook his arm quite violently. The said young man blinked a few times in confusion to finally fully open his eyes and see his twin’s concerned face.

  “What–,“ he became silent immediately, after hearing how hoarse was his voice. He cleared his throat and tried again.

  “What is that?” It came out a little too aggressive, he realized.

  “Ah wow!” George shook his head and put his hand on the heart in dramatic gesture. ” I came here to weak up my dear brother, so he won’t miss out the dinner, but here I am getting scolded for my kindness.” Fred couldn’t help, but laugh at his tone.

  “No one is appreciating benevolence these days!”

  “Okay, okay, I’m sorry for that. And thanks for waking me up,” he sighed and rubbed his eyes. “I’m still half asleep you know.”

  “Chill, I know.” His brother laughed and waved his hand “Come on, we don’t have a whole day.”

  “Give me a minute,” he smiled and shook his head.

  “Oh and Gred? I talked with Hermione about that potion, and she said that she can help us more after supper.” At the mention of brown haired woman Fred blushed heavily.

  “O-oh yeah? That’s fantastic.” He managed to say and George left with a shrug probably thinking that it’s because his crush. It actually was, but not in the way his twin was thinking about. Fred shook his head in disbelief; it was just a dream. However, when he lifted his head, he found Hermione looking at him with a smirk on her face from her armchair near the fireplace. She winked at him and stood up to approach Harry and Ron who just entered the Common Room. Fred looked at her bewildered — maybe it wasn’t just a dream after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Amortentia - the most powerful love potion in existence.  
> Scourgify - is a cleaning charm.  
> Strengthening Solution - a potion that grants the drinker immense strength/energy.  
> Tergeo - is a cleaning charm .


End file.
